Dark Knight
by PokerPair
Summary: A Vampire Kanda met a sweet loving human named Allen Walker how will they relationship ends and what about Allen's secret
1. Prologue

**Title: Dark Knight (only temporary)**

**Summary: A Vampire Kanda met a sweet, loving human named Allen Walker, as they progress in their relationship: will they accomplish and be happy together or not?. And what about Allen's secret.**

**Pairing: Yullen, Lucky and some RhoadxLenalee**

**Disclaimer: -man isn't mine; it's still Hoshino Katsura's T.T**

**PROLOGUE**

As the darkness spread its calm dimness across London streets, and the star sprinkled at the vast sky and the ever magnificent, bright moon hovering above. A boy no older than 15 ran pass houses as he hurry home, the boy's feature is soft and naïve looking as his infantile face is lined by baby fats though the boy have snowy white hair, a bloody red upside down pentagram scar the continues past his left eye and ending before his jaw, he have a slight figure making him look more feminine, the boy is wearing black jean, blue t-shirt, gray jacket its hood pulled up to cover part of his white hair and back sneakers. The oddest thing about him beside the hair is the pair of black leather gloves he wears because underneath the left gloved hand is an arm, black in color but by his shoulder is a pattern of arrows (his arm in the 2nd season) despite this entire flaw the boy remained beautiful. As the boy run faster he remained oblivious to the shadow that is moving stealthy from roof to roof as it watches over the running human 'he's so fragile looking' the shadow thought 'but he's beautiful that way'. Minutes pass and the boy arrive in front of an average size house, entering it quietly, the shadow stay and watch through the whole night, having desire the angelic boy since the first time they crossed path.

**That was my first time writing a prologue and giving a story one well is it decent? Bad? Passable? Tell me okay? Please Review and critiques are appreciated as always. Until next time.**

**Jya Ne!**

**Lenalee: So you're starting a new story again? Huh?**

**Pokerpair: Yes Lenalee-chan. Why?**

**Lavi: She's just implying that even thought you have to update you're "Black Order Academy" story you still have time to write a new story.**

**Pokerpair: Oh that! Well this story is a dedication for Allen since his birthday is crawling near and besides I'm still going to update on "Black Order Academy" when I receive some answers okay?**

**Lenalee: suit yourself. *smile at the readers* please review and see you on the 1****st**** chapter of "Dark Knight" **

**Lavi: hey pokerpair-chan why Dark Knight?**

**Pokerpair: well since vampire is a creature of the night I use the word 'Dark' and 'Knight' because Kanda is like super protective and possessive when it comes to Allen. But the title is only temporary if someone have opinions don't be afraid to voice it out loud.**

**All: Bye *wave* **


	2. Chapter 1

**HEY MINNA, SO HERE'S THE REAL START OF THE STORY I REALLY DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY, SO AS REHEARSED, ONWARDS WITH THE STORY.**

**DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T –MAN, I CAN'T DRAW ANYTHING**

**PAIRING/S: YULLEN, LUCKY AND SOME RHOAD x LENALEE (?) & TIM x LERO**

**ENJOY ^.^!**

A teen, 18 years old in appearance but radiate in a much more older aura, have midnight blue hair, like the dark sky without the moon's light, ending past his rear, leaving a small to frame his angular, handsome face, though having this long girlish hair, his face reveal his true gender because of its high cheekbone that belong to Asian's, angular face and sharp dark sapphire eyes: calculative and calm. The Asian teen watch as his so called friends/siblings talks to each other, his cobalt eyes scan the surroundings catching an interesting view his eyes widen – unnoticeable by others – and a smirk play is his lips as he heard stranger's name being called '_Allen huh?_'.

"Hey Allen how are you this fine morning?" A teen with fiery red hair, eye patch over his right eye, and a green bandana holding his wild hair up, mock bow to the who chuckle "Oh Lavi, I'm fine as always you?" Allen said, smiling at the pig-tailed girl beside the one called Lavi "Never better" the red head grin

"Hi Lenalee"

"Hello as well Lavi, Allen"

As the three converse Lavi's eye(s) trailed sideways looking at the directions of another 3 people with distinguished appearance – two boys and a girl – the-older-looking boy have wavy dark shoulder length hair, golden eyes, and dark skin tone, the other one is Yuu Kanda the well known Ice Prince of the campus and the last girl who have bluish-purple spiky short hair, golden eyes and dark skin tone like the other older teen but he ignore these two his single emerald green eye linger at Kanda who stared at Allen with hidden lust behind his cobalt eyes '_Aha! What do we have here? The Ice Prince desired by many is looking at Allen with want, gotcha Yuu-chan_' Lavi inwardly smirk as his eye sparkle in mischief

"Hey Allen where's Tim?" the red head glance around looking for the mentioned teen "oh he's with Lero" "Allen, let's go before nii-san do something rash again" Allen sported a look of disbelief "you're right, see you later Lavi"

"Sure later Al, Lenalady" the red head wave at the two as they walk away only turning around after making sure they're gone before walking to his own next class, giving a sideway glance at the wavy haired teen beside Kanda who wink at him and smirk, blushing lightly at the gesture, he ignore it and walk ahead not looking back.

"Tykiiii! You're showing interest for that bunny boy" the little girl whine though with a playful smirk is in her lips licking it slowly "though that white haired boy and dark green haired girl isn't bad looking either" she add thoughtfully. "The white hared boy is mine Rhoad" Kanda said with a warning "Aww! Oh well guess that Lenalee girl is mine" "that red head sure is gorgeous" Tyki comment still staring at Lavi's retreating back, Kanda stare at his Moyashi – yes his, and Moyashi an affectionate nickname he gave to the petit boy – but glaring at Lenalee "che, let's get going" the Japanese teen turn on his heel and walk the opposite direction, Rhoad followed but Tyki first gave a fleeting look where Lavi went before following his two siblings, an involuntary sigh escaping his red lips.

**DK~DK~DK~DK~DK**

"Hey Allen, did you noticed Yuu Kanda is staring at you, I mean _The _Yuu Kanda is staring at you; our campus hot Ice Prince who say no to every girls confession is looking at you" Lenalee babble away as Allen sigh at his friend's sudden hyperactive mode "Lenalee please stop daydreaming, that Yuu Kanda isn't looking at me" Allen stressed out "oh Allen, you're so innocent but so cute and adorable" Lenalee sighed softy "hey I'm not cute" the white haired boy pout and huff cutely (unknown to him) making Lenalee squeal "okay, okay you're not cute - yeah right Lenalee whispered – but we have to find Lavi, and walk home" the dark green haired girl flip her hair, the to exit their classroom and walk upstairs to the senior floor as both juniors talk animatedly both didn't notice the individual before it's too late and the teen and Allen bump to each other making the shorter male stumble and lose balance but before fully being acquainted with the cold floor a strong warm arm wound around his waist.

***KANDA'S POV***

I slam the door behind me after the damn school bell rang which added to my already building up irritation of the day, I wish I could see that white-haired boy again, but he mysteriously calms me down but also make me possessive of him "Allen . . . Moyashi" _My Moyashi_ I added mentally, I smirk feeling satisfied with my nickname for him, but suddenly a flash of that dark green haired girl – Lenalee was it? – appear in my head making my mode worsen than usual. Because of my thoughts I bump into someone, noticing him I grab him around his waist pulling him closer to me, getting a more clearer look of his shock filled beautiful silvery-grey eyes and a cute blush painted his cheeks that made my breath hitch and the early irritation I had feel like nonexistence. Looking straight at his eyes I see only innocence and purity in them, also the sweet scent of his blood smelling more sweeter now that his closer to me: he's the sweetest I ever smelt, and I try hard to resist the urge of sucking him but I made the stupid mistake of glancing at his delicious looking red lips, unconsciously leaning down and capturing them in a fierce and aggressive kiss.

***ALLEN'S POV***

I stumble s I hit a hard well, toned chest and I felt myself falling because of the momentarily loss of balance but before I fell for the cold and hard floor a strong, warm arm wrap around my waist pulling me closer the the same chest I bumped into, looking up I saw the most deep dark-sapphire eyes ever, I blush as those gorgeous eyes look at me directly, like just by looking at me he's already examining my very soul, but suddenly the teen lean onto me, capturing my lips, what! I only met this guy and now his kissing me!

**NORMAL POV**

Kanda kiss the unsuspecting lips below him but not caring about it, the raven haired teen lapped Allen's lower lip drawing a gasp out of the shock teen, thrusting his tongue in Kanda explore the small, hot and wet cavern, loving the sweet taste he could clearly taste, the milky honey flavor of Allen's lips, coaxing the other to reply, Kanda was satisfied after Allen move his tongue to partake to the dance of flesh, both forget the other person with them separating minutes later, panting and staring at each other's eyes.

"What's your name?" Kanda ask with a seductive voice

"Allen Walker, you?" Allen blush deeper as the teen lean and whisper to him "Yuu Kanda" Kanda's breath tickles his neck sending shivers down his spine "nice to meet you Allen" the petit boy nod only as he have nothing to say, Kanda chuckle at Allen's cuteness both couple were distracted as Lenalee "ahem" –ed at them, separating from each other's embrace Kanda just stare at her the warm and soft light in his dark-sapphire eyes gone replace with a cold glint while Allen stare at her with a sheepish smile, Lenalee study the two with a business like look as a glint of something sparkle in her soft violet eyes: which is gone in a second.

"Allen, I'll go ahead and meet you at the gate later"

Lenalee smile sweetly at him and Kanda then walk away with a flip of her long pig-tailed dark green locks and the pretty girl s gone, humming to herself as she walk with a slight smirk playing in her lips 'those two are so perfect for each other' she thought happily.

Allen and Kanda watch Lenalee turning to each other, Allen smile slightly at Kanda "that was Lenalee Lee, my friend I should get going as well, nice meeting you Kanda-senpai" Allen turn on his heel and was about to walk away when Kanda grab his arm and turn him around "meet me at the park, 5pm sharp" Kanda give Allen a peck on the lips and walk away leaving a stunned Allen at the hallway, smirking satisfyingly the raven head look at Allen again then was gone with a swish of his waist length raven colored hair.

Allen slowly process the previous moment and was surprise as realization hit him, he just kissed Yuu Kanda: well technically Yuu Kanda kissed him but still. '_This must be a dream_' Allen thought, continuing on his way Kanda's word hit him again "meet me at the park, 5pm sharp" suddenly halting I hid steps, Allen is about to plunge in his thoughts again when a blond haired, dazzling blue eyes and wearing a single golden cross earring teen tackle-hug the in-trance 15 year old

"Hey Allen! How's my favorite person in the world?" the blond greet "Timcampy we both know that you're favorite person in the world is Lero" Allen deadpanned "Alleeeennn! Stop being so mean to me" Timcampy whined "then stop whining" Allen said smiling making Timcampy smile as well "let's go Al Lavi and Lenalee are probably waiting for us" Timcampy grab and drag Allen toward the school campus front gate.

**DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~**

"Hey Kanda, where did you run off to?" Rhoad giggle, Kanda just stare at her and "Che" –ed ignoring the asked question, Rhoad just giggle more seeing the answer clearly in the cold, sharp dark-sapphire eyes "ooh! Already made step towards lil Allen's heart, I see" Rhoad smirk "stop teasing Kanda, Rhoad" Tyki said ruffling the girl's spiky hair, "cut it out Tyki" Rhoad swat Tyki's hand gently "stop being annoying you two were going home" Kanda curtly said glaring at his two sibling "you're such a killjoy Kanda" Rhoad pout, Kanda glance down – from his standing position at the roof top of Black Order High School- see his white haired Moyashi walking calmly towards the gate where 3 people are waiting "will hurry up Allen-chan, we still have to go home" the blond teen called teasingly "ha ha Tim you're just eager to call Lero" Allen called back smiling making the other two teens laugh "dude your ass just got kick by Allen, verbally" the red head comment "you're awfully mean Allen" the blond pout "No I'm not" Allen said standing beside the bond smiling coyly "Let's get going guys, we still have things to do" the dark green haired girl called already walking ahead of the three boys "yes coming Lenalee" the three said in unison running after the pig-tailed girl.. Kanda watch them –or specifically Allen- till they were out of his sight but not disappointed because he will meet his Moyashi later.

Allen, Timcampy, Lavi and Lenalee chatted as they walk home "hey Al, you got some plans for tonight?" Timcampy ask "yes Tim, why?" Allen tilts his head to the side "well I was planning on inviting you to my room for a sleepover with Lavi and Lenalee" Tim said "sorry I have to do something, maybe next time" "Sure, no worries Al, it's okay" Tim smile "so what's this plan of yours?hmm?" Lenalee as suspiciously smirking slightly, her eyes sparking '_I know that look and I don't like it' _thought Allen "finishing a project" Tim and Lavi look at him in disbelief "dude! That's so lame" they both said, receiving a glare from Allen they both cleverly shut up "smart boys" Allen grin "well its due tomorrow" he continue "okay were home" Lenalee said opening the doors of their house "Nii-san Tadaima" "LENALEEEE-CHAN~ OKAIRIII~" Komui obnoxiously said making the boys nearly deaf from the volume and soon enough a man wearing a science lab coat and white barret appear attaching himself to Lenalee's legs hugging them tightly making Lenalee bush to the roots of her hair, the boys back away as a large tick was seen on her forehead before a resounding kick was delivered to Komui's head by Lenalee's high heeled shoes. Komui compose himself and said "welcome home boys" "Tadaima Komui-san" the three said back "I have work to do so I'll take my leave then, BYE LENALEE-CHAN" the man said before disappearing behind metallic doors "he's not doing any komurins in there right Lena-lady?" Lavi ask nervously "he better be not or his dead to me" Lenalee reply smiling, her eyes holding a cold glint, Lavi gulp at the sight of it "that's good then, I'll finish my project, see you guys at dinner" Allen said ascending the stairs, Timcampy look Allen's retreating back "he's strangely quiet today, I wonder what happen" the bond whisper to himself "he sure is" Lavi reply having heard the whispered words.

"Oh don't worry about it, I'm sure he can realize it sooner" Lenalee cryptically said, the boys give her a what- look but she just shrug her shoulders and walk upstairs, "see ya later Tim" Lavi called walking to the direction of the library where his grandfather is usually reading "Kay Lavi" Tim called back, sighing to himself Timcampy stretch and trot upstairs to his room.

**DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~**

"Welcome home masters" the maids greet as Tyki, Rhoad and Kanda arrive at the Noah Mansion they hand they're bags to the maids and walk straight to the Ear's room, opening the large double doors the Earl greet them jovially "Ah! Tadaima my children" Rhoad immediately attach herself to the Earl hugging him, the man who is wearing white long coat, gray pants and high top hat with flowers decorating it laugh returning the loving embrace of the vampire girl "Okairi Millenie~"Rhoad said happily as the older two bow respectfully "how was school?" the fat man ask "It was fun and boring, boring because of the long discussion and fun because we met new people" Rhoad said excitedly making the fat man laugh "ohoho! And who did you met my dear Rhoad?" "Oh a pretty girl with waist length dark green hair and she have beautiful soft violet eyes" the girl went on.

"What's her name then?" the Ear pat Rhoad's head

"Lenalee~" Rhoad said almost shouting the name

"that's good for you Rhoad, now I sense that not only our dear Rhoad had met somebody but you two as well" the Earl said looking at Kanda and Tyki who sighed and walk to take a sit on the long expensive sofa "so who did you met Tyki-pon" "Sennenko stop with the nickname please *sigh* I met a boy with fiery red hair with brilliant green eye because his right eye is block by a black eye patch" Tyki elaborate thinking about Lavi "and his name is Lavi, no more question" he added a finality in his voice, Earl turn his expectant bespectacled eyes to Kanda who's scowl deepen "Che, I met a boy with snowy white hair and gorgeous silvery-grey eyes, there now shut up" Earl smile at them '_maybe they've already met their life mates_' Earl thought "okay now go play my children I have work to do" Earl said shooing the away gently "okay bye-bye Millenie, see you later" Rhoad said giving the Earl last squeeze before slipping away the older two following.

Kanda swiftly walk upstairs changing his uniform to black pants, black sleeveless shirt that show off his well muscled chest and letting his hair down from their strict binds, cascading down his back and perfectly framing his handsome face, grabbing a coat from his closet, Kanda walk out of his room and the Noah Mansion to meet his sweet Moyashi.

**DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~**

Allen step inside his room, locking the door for privacy, the silverette take a quick shower and dress into his black jeans, blue t-shirt, white long sleeve sweater and red jacket lastly putting on his black leather gloves since it's already id-November Allen grab his long grey coat with the hood pulled over his white hair then walk out of his room and house, checking his pockets for cellphone, keys and wallet which is all present '_what Am I doing walking already to the park when it's not even 5 yet_' he thought sowing down his steps '_maybe I should just return home, No I'll just feel guilty for making hi wait for nothing. ARGHH! The heck with it_' he stomp his foot and with his new resolve walk to the park. Arriving there he saw none other than Kanda standing there like a god–a sexy hot god- with his hair cascading down his back being carried by the wind, noticing Allen the deep pools of Kanda's eyes lock on Allen's silvery eyes making the younger teen walk closer to Kanda greet him "Hi" Allen smile sweetly.

Like it? Hate it? Review to tell me your feedbacks. See you guys on the next chapter adieu everyone. ^.^

Lenalee: that kiss was fast but so cute XD

Pokerpair: thanks Lena-chan

Timcampy: hey! Why is Allen being mean to me?

Pokerpair: for no reason at all just a sudden whim of mine,

Tyki: hey when's my moment with my bunny boy?

Lavi: in your dreams *shouted*

Pokerpair: soon my dear Tyki-pon, very soon

Rhoad: hey that's so unfair where's mine?

Pokerpair: you guys do know that I'm only a person right? And a single being right?

Everyone: yes what of it?

Pokerpair: *with a twitching eyebrow* meaning I can only work on one scene one at a time

Everyone: *realize* oh!

Pokerpair: smart cookies *smile* now do the closing remarks Tyki, Rhoad

Tyki & Rhoad: Review so we can have our moments

All: Bye!


	3. Chapter 2

**HELLO GUYS! MERRY CHRISTMAS ~ AAAAND HAPPY BIRHTDAY ALLEN ~~. WELL SORRY FOR THE DELAY SERIOUSLY OUR SCHOOL DECIDED TO HAVE MID-TERM EXAMS BEFORE THE CHRISTMAS BREAK AND WE ALSO HAVE TO PRACTCE FOR OUR FAMILY DAY, BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY I WAS ROYALLY PISSED ABOUT OUR SCREEW UP SCHEDULE BUT AT LEAST I GET TO UPDATE NOW BECAUSE OF OUR SHORT-LIVE VACATION FOR CHRISTMAS. WELL ENOUGH ABOUT MY RANTING LET'S JUST ENJOY CHAPTER 2 ^.^**

**DISCLAIMER: DO I REALLY HAVE TO DO THIS EVERY CHAPTER?**

**Chapter 2**

Kanda stand at the park waiting for a certain someone, the weather not half bad as the sky is tuning dark slowly because of the Earth's axis, the wind refreshingly cool as it caress his face and carries his hair after time passes Kanda smell the faint scent of Allen's sweet blood minutes later it got stronger, looking ahead of hi he saw Allen staring at him with his silver-grey eyes while slowly walking towards hi and saying a small, shy "Hi Kanda" yet still smiling brightly, that made his breath hitch.

"Hey" Kanda reply '_that's lame_' the raven head thought to himself mentally kicking himself for it "Are you free for tonight?" Kanda ask, Allen thinks for a minute before replying with a "yes I am why?" Kanda inwardly smirk "good, let's go" the raven head softly grasp Allen's hand feeling the smoothness of it "Where are we going?" Allen ask walking beside Kanda enjoying how the other is enjoying his hand "It's a surprise" Kanda answer looking at Allen again who blushed lightly and smile at him earning a smirk from Kanda making his blush deepen unaware of how Kanda love his face when flush. The two arrived at an amusement park prompting Allen to smile nostalgically remembering his time with Mana

"So what do you want to ride first?"

That one question pulled Allen out of his reverie "Anything you like is fine" Allen reply

"Okay…How about that roller coaster?" Kanda suggest pointing to the mentioned contraption

"Sure"

Kanda and Allen walk to the ticket booth to buy some passes for the said ride, still holding each other's hand, falling in line the two converse "So are those with you earlier your friends?" Allen asks "Them? They're my adoptive siblings, the little girl's Rhoad and the other male is Tyki" Kanda said looking at Allen "how about you, who were those that you're together with?" "Oh, that's Lavi the redhead and of course you already know Lenalee but if you see a blond hanging around he's Tim my childhood friend" then a worker of the amusement park came behind them and drape a line behind them announcing "This is the last ride for today, sorry for those who didn't get to ride"

"I guess were lucky then" Allen said, Kanda nod, taking a seat at the last available counter Allen and Kanda strap their belt securely around themselves before locking the safety bar across them both, the contraption soon started moving. The whole ride isn't fun as the two anticipated, when they walk down from the ride Allen spotted the Ferris wheel suddenly feeling a whim to ride it with Kanda, looking beside him he notice that Kanda wasn't there, looking around he try to look for that familiar raven haired teen, but someone tap his shoulder, twisting around to face the stranger he was face with a pink, fluffy stuff – cotton candy! – looking sideways he saw Kanda offering the sweet treat, Allen accept it with a smile, taking a small portion from the ball of sweets he pop it to his mouth, licking his fingers happily- totally oblivious of the way Kanda just stare at him – then picking again he offer it to Kanda who stare shock at him.

Kanda quietly walk away beside Allen spotting a cotton candy stand, and buying one. He walk back to Allen seeing him look around for him, smirking slightly he tap the snowy haired boy who twist around, Kanda put the sweet stuff in front of Allen's eyes that sparkled and looking at Kanda directly and beaming at him making Kanda silently glad, taking the sweet from him, he watch Allen picking a small portion from the ball of treat and popping it to his mouth, licking his fingers making Kanda's eyes blaze with lust blinking it away, he watch Allen again repeating the same action but instead of putting it in his mouth he offer it to Kanda who detest all kinds of sweets but because of Allen's cute penetrating gaze he couldn't resist the innocent offer, leaning down, Allen pop the treat inside Kanda's mouth. Kanda lightly suck Allen's finger making Allen blush cutely because of his action, Allen stare at Kanda ass the teen gently suck his finger knowing full well that his face is so red it can put a tomato in shame.

Kanda slowly release Allen's finger and move to taste the snowy haired boy's sweet, addicting lips, loving how those lips stood still for a moment reflecting their owner's reaction then moving to respond to his own. The raven haired teen's arms slowly snake around Allen's waist pulling the petit body flush against his while Allen's thin arms wrap around Kanda's neck, holding it tightly yet gently as he feel his legs slowly turning jelly from Kanda's kiss. It didn't take a minute before Kanda wanted to taste more of Allen's sweetness, running his tongue across Allen's lips; Kanda is granted entrance as the boy open his mouth for Kanda's exploring tongue, roaming around memorizing every single details and prodding the other's tongue to play and dance with his, encourage by the other Allen participate to the sweet dance of flesh separating only after much needed air Allen lean is head against Kanda's broad chest still panting enjoying the other's protective embrace

"Do you want to ride the Ferris wheel with me?" Allen ask quietly

"Of course" Kanda whisper

The two stayed for a while wrap in each other's embrace before Kanda release Allen and pull him towards the Ferris wheel. Allen and Kanda, now seated across each other alone inside one of the ride's car, the petit boy stood up from his sit and move to sit beside Kanda, leaning on the teen's shoulder, smiling as the other intertwine his fingers with Allen, all is silent as both teen just enjoy each other's presence.

DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~DK

Lavi stare out the window of their house library, which is maybe the second biggest room – after Komui's office/basement – in the house, Lavi sigh rather bored as he mark the page of the book he's been reading, looking at his reflection he suddenly remember Tyki Mikk's face, that handsome face grace with gorgeous gold eyes a beauty spot mark underneath his left eye, and kissable lips _'whoa! Since when do I find Tyki Mikk's lips kissable?' _Lavi inwardly ask, deciding to distract himself he thought about his newest discovery, smirking as he remember the way a certain raven haired teen look at a oblivious Allen "hehe, Yuu-chan sure have great taste" he mumble but though having been successful of not thinking about a certain wavy haired teen the redhead failed as his thoughts once again wander back to Tyki, wondering how those kissable lips will feel on his own, unbeknown to hi not far from this very same line of thought is Tyki Mikk.

Tyki is sitting comfortably on a deep burgundy armchair staring out at the scenery of the forest surrounding the Noah mansion _'I wonder how my dear bunny is doing' _he thought smirking at how cute his bunny blush this morning _'but that white haired boy sure is lucky to have Kanda's – quite hard to get – attention' _"I wonder how my sweet bunny will taste like, delicious for sure" Tyki sad fantasizing the day he will surely have his bunny boy "just you wait my beautiful Lavi, soon you'll be mine" (**A/N: That must be the most cliché words I ever typed -_-) **Tyki's eyes sparked mischievously, sighing to himself he stood up from his sitting position and walk out of the dark room.

DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~

Kanda and Allen, after leaving the amusement park, are walking home "Thanks, I had fun today" Allen said, Kanda grunt as a reply, both reach the park they have met earlier, Allen turn around to face Kanda "well I'll be on my way then, again thanks for today, see you tomorrow Kanda" Allen smile at him stepping back slowly "wait" Kanda grab Allen's wrist, Allen look at him curiously "I'll walk you home"

"No, I don't want to bother you, and beside I live close by so there's really no need for you to walk me home"

"It's okay"

Kanda started to walk the direction were Allen appeared earlier, Allen sigh at the older teen's stubbornness but smile at Kanda's action after several minutes of waking in comfortable silence they stop in front of an average sized building "well I better get inside, thank you Kanda" Allen said again tip toeing to give a soft kiss to Kanda, blushing as he turn around to open the door "Your welcome Moyashi" Kanda whisper to Allen, sending shiver down Allen's spine as his breath tickles the milky skin of Allen's neck "I'm not a beansprout" Allen pout adorably tempting Kanda to jump him but stop himself "to me you are, you're my special beansprout" Allen's blush deepen at Kanda's words

"Good Night Moyashi"

"Oyasumi Bakanda"

Allen giggle cutely at his given nickname to the raven haired male, Allen once again surprise Kanda by giving him a sweet, chaste good night kiss "sweet dreams" he whisper before running inside the house, Kanda smirk at his Moyashi's actions turning around he slowly walk away from the house, he turn to an alley way then when his whole body is shrouded by darkness and the wind blew by he was gone in the darkness.

DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~

Allen made a dash to his room, still blushing from his daring and unexpected action "breathe, breathe I can't believe I just did that" Allen mumble, walking to his bed he flop down face first landing on the soft pillows "but I guess he liked it" Allen added _'today was really fun, I hope we can do this again'_ he thought, rolling to his back Allen stare at his room's ceiling, smiling slightly as his eyes grew heavier and slowly drifted shut "yeah, sweet dreams" he barely whisper as sleep take hold of him. Dreaming about big, warm hands embracing him and raven colored hair dancing around him as he was wrap in someone's arms.

DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~

Kanda arrive home and is greeted by the usual pair "had fun" Rhoad stated smirking at him "Che, none of your business" he answer walking past the two ignoring the silent chuckles of his siblings, arriving at his room he peel off his coat and sat on the ground Indian style, closing his eyes he try to meditate but found it hard to concentrate as his mind only got penetrate by Allen's smiling and flushed face "the Moyashi sure is a distraction" thought saying it the vampire is smirking as he realize Allen's existence is very special to him _'now I won't let anyone have my Moyashi, but he's so innocent and naïve a kidnapper won't even bother kidnapping him, and he's blood is so sweet it can attract any vampire but I won't let anyone taste him' _Kanda scow at the idea of his Moyashi being touched by anyone, no one and he meant no one will be able to come near what belongs to him. He's thoughts suddenly wander to a more intimate territory _'that voice of his is so soft I wonder what other sounds it can make when he's moaning and writhing under me' _"I'll make sure I find out" he grin, then he grab his sword beside him and opening his balcony glass door, he jump down from it and start on heading to the forest around the mansion.

Discarding his sleeveless shirt he unsheathe his sword; Mugen; a beautiful sleek black katana performing deadly, graceful, fast thrust attacking invisible enemies around him as the moon's bright glow shine and watch his every movements while the stars twinkle brightly accompanying him in his aloneness.

DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~DK

Allen's eyes flutter open as the sun's ray's pry them open, getting up he stretch and groggily made his bed and walk to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a bath for school, after doing his daily routine Allen walk down stairs already dressed for school and smelt Lenalee's delicious cooking

"Ohayo Allen-kun"

"Yo! Al Mornin"

"Morning Allen"

The kitchen's occupants greet him "Ohayo gozaimasu minna, what's for breakfast Lenalee?" he smile at the dark-green haired girl "Pancakes" she reply giving Allen a stack of pancakes top with sweet honey

"Itadakimasu"

The three boys dig in and shared a look of pure bliss at the taste of Lenalee's pancakes "Lena-lady's cooking is the best" Tim and Lavi said "It's delicious Lenalee" Allen complement, Lenalee's cheek was tinged in pink as she said "thank you" to them.

After the delicious breakfast the 4 teens set off to their school, arriving there they met Tyki, Rhoad and Kanda, Allen blush as his eyes connected with Kanda, looking down quickly to prevent his friends from seeing his flushed face earning an amuse smirk from the said raven haired teen "ohayo Yuu-chan!" Lavi obnoxiously greet, making Kanda's good mood plummet to the ground scowling he said "don't call me by my first name baka-usagi, how many times do I have to tell you that" "Um…a lot" Lavi reply snickering the school bell rang immediately stopping the one-sided conversation "see ya later guys!" Lavi said running to the direction to his class which is still at the third floor "well I'm off as well, bye Lena-lady, Allen" Tim said walking away "kay, see you at lunch Tim" Allen said waving to his friend "let's get going as well Allen-kun" Lenalee said grabbing Allen's wrist and walking away earning a dark glare from a certain raven haired teen which is obliviously ignored by Lenalee "Kanda let's go" Rhoad's voice said pulling him out of his dark thoughts "Che" came his infamous reply walking towards the two.

DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~DK

Allen and Lenalee arrive just in time before their teacher arrive sitting on their chair the teacher greet and start his class discussion, Lenalee and Allen listen obediently , jotting down notes. As the class runs smoothly the door was banged open by Cross-sensei a red haired, brown eyed man "Attention and Listen up brats, tomorrow classes are shortened due to a meeting with the board" after that being said he once again banged the door close, the class was silent before chatter erupted "Silence class, now that's done let's continue" the man said but before he can resume another knock was heard "what is it this time?" he ask "sorry to disturb your class sensei but vice principal Bak-san has called for you" a redhead rabbit said "very well Bookman stay here till I return" their teacher walk out of the room.

Soon the class erupts in cheers of course after making sure that their teacher was out of earshot "Lavi is that even true?" Allen ask one brow raised suspiciously "Of course lil buddy, who do you think I' am" Lavi said faking hurt "Oh yeah, YUU-CHAN get inside here" Lavi add emphasizing the name 'Yuu-chan' and sure enough a pissed off Kanda enter "don't call me Yuu-chan Baka-Usagi" Kanda look at Allen upon entering the room which erupt to a more louder cheer because of Kanda's presence.

Silver-grey eyes meet cobalt ones and everything is ignored, Kanda walk to where Allen sat "Hey Moyashi" he said "It's Allen Bakanda" Allen retort earning shock gasps around them and a smirk from the Bakanda himself "Nice" Lavi mumble _'Al talk back to Yuu-chan, maybe Yuu-chan finally met his match' _the redhead rabbit thought feeling happy for Kanda and Allen, Lenalee hid her smirk behind one hand noticing the forming blush of her friend _'Allen is so cute' _she giggle quietly.

Kanda slowly lean down capturing Allen's soft lips, Allen's eyes widen in shock at Kanda's boldness but slowly close them as he reply to the kiss, the kiss is soft, sweet and lips only thought it still leave Allen quite breathless "planning on letting the school to know about us?" Allen ask quietly "I don't want anyone touching you" came Kanda's stubborn reply, the bell rang alerting the 2nd period "well got to go 2nd period starting" Allen said gathering his things "I'll walk you there" Kanda said, both teen walk out of the room forgetting about Lenalee and Lavi who smile at the couple's retreating backs "well class dismissed everyone" Lavi said also walking out of the room with Lenalee.

DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~DK

Kanda grasp Allen's wrist looking at the snowy haired boy with a you-got-a-problem-look, Allen shrugs his shoulders, smile and hold onto Kanda's arm, humming a soft tune. Kanda satisfied with Allen's reaction, stare ahead with a smug look, they arrive at Reever-sensei's class "thanks for walking me to my class, do you want have lunch with us? You could bring your siblings along it'll be nice to meet them properly" Allen ask shyly "it was nothing and sure see you later Moyashi" Allen pout at his given nickname "see you Bakanda" Kanda frown slightly at his own nickname.

Entering the room the class looks at Allen like he grew a second head, ignoring the stares he sits down beside Shifu, a teen with distinguished Chinese features and black hair "ohayo Shifu" Allen greet "Oh Hey Allen, is that Yuu Kanda, the teen you're together with earlier?" Shifu ask "Yeah why?" Allen support a confused look "Oh well, are you two dating?" Allen blush "I-y-yeah" he stuttered, Shifu nod and listen to Reever-sensei calming his blush, Allen also directed his gaze to Reever-sensei. Reever "ahem"-ed loudly making the other students reluctantly tore their gaze from Allen, "Good Morning Class" "Good Morning Reever-sensei" the class reply. The class proceeds on smoothly unlike Allen's first period, soon it's time for lunch making Allen smile at the thought of food, arriving at the school cafeteria he met Lenalee, Lavi, Lero and Tim at the hall

"Hey Al" Tim and Lavi greet

"Hello Allen-kun"

"Hi Allen"

"Hello guys, so let's grab lunch" Allen said happily "Oh yeah I nearly forget you guys go ahead I'll wait for Kanda" Allen add earning smirks from his friends "okay Allen" Lenalee said guiding the boys inside the cafeteria, leaving Allen waiting at the entrance.

DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~

Kanda, Tyki and Rhoad walk together to the cafeteria "Ooh! Kanda is going to see his cute little Allen" Rhoad cooed giggling as Kanda glare at her clearly unaffected by the death glare "being with Allen is fun and all but are you planning on telling him what we are?" Tyki ask seriously "Che, of course I'll tell him" Kanda answered. As they near the cafeteria Kanda already spotted the snowy haired boy but feel something's wrong getting a clearer look he see Allen being cornered by 5 senior students one of this teen; probably the head of the small group, grab Allen's wrist and pinned them above his head and Kanda got a glance of Allen's fear filled eyes before it scrunch close tightly. Not waiting to see what happens next he quickly run to his Moyashi grabbing the teen's hand tightly making the teen let go of Allen's wrist who slump against the wall weakly Kanda glare at the teen who dare hurt his Allen "your dead" Kanda hissed anger boiling "No Kanda let them be" Allen's weak voice said whimpering "Scram" Kanda vehemently said scaring the senior making them run for their lives. Kanda hastily turn around to Allen checking his wrist which is bruised "Moy-Allen you okay?" Kanda ask "Y-yeah" Allen said before hugging Kanda, burying his face against Kanda's chest crying, Kanda securely and protectively wrap his arms around Allen's trembling body _'those bastards are dead to me' _he thought eyes blazing before softening as he look at Allen whispering words of comfort.

**HEY GUYS SO HOW WAS IT? REVIEW TO TELL HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THIS BABY. . . HAPPY YULLEN WEEK GUYS THOUGH I DIDN'T PARTICIAPATE I'LL TRY PARTICIPATING NEXT YEAR. UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, BYE.**

**Kanda: Pokerpair what was that about? *glaring at me***

**Pokerpair: *smirking* some action I kind of felt that this chapter needed it and sorry Allen for that scary experience**

**Rhoad: hey how** **come Tyki got mentioned often than I do? *pouting***

**Pokerpair: sorry dear I'm still thinking how you and Lenalee will meet. And Happy Birthday Allen!**

**Allen: thanks Pokerpair**

**Pokerpair: hey in the Manga Kanda and Allen met already, HOORAY! BANZAI! *throwing confetti***

**Allen: oh yeah, he was glaring at me like crazy**

**Kanda: I was annoyed for some reason, who would have thought that the Moyashi was the clown, if not for that Akuma appearing I wouldn't discover you**

**Allen: Sorry Yuu**

**Kanda: just don't do it again Moyashi**

**Allen: yes sir**

**Pokerpair: okay now that I gave away a spoiler (sorry every one) everybody! **

**All:** **REVIEW PLEASE (except Kanda which I hit him for of course not that hard) Merry Christmas Everybody**


	4. Chapter 3

**HEY, HEY GUYS HAPPY NEW YEAR SO HOW WAS YOUR CHRISTMAS EVERYONE? FUN? MERRY? WELL IT'S OFFICIALLY 2012 SO HERE'S CHAPTER 3 TO CELEBRATE IT AND SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Monkey Girl 13624**

**Ivory-fanged-goddess**

**Shely12**

**Believe it forever**

**JustHappenedToBeHere**

**BlueStar1937**

**THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEW ^.^**

**Chapter 3**

As Allen is waiting at the hallway for Kanda**, **some seniors walk past him at first seemingly not being notice as Allen look at the other direction but slowly the seniors approach Allen who look confuse for a second but shrug before looking sideways again, completely ignoring the seniors. Now standing in front of Allen who ask "can I help you?" the seniors smirk slyly at the cute boy's innocence, it's a well known fact that even though Allen have flaws he's still a cute, adorable and innocent kid which makes him all the more desirable by others "As a matter of fact you can" one senior said seductively, making Allen slowly step back earning amuse grins "No can do cutie, will be having some fun" another one said raising a hand to caress Allen's cheek but Allen slap it away _'I have to get away from this perverts' _ he thought, as the senior take advances towards Allen who always step back until his back softly hit the wall feeling trap completely Allen darted his eyes sideways hoping by some miracle Kanda was there, snickering at the boy's fearful gaze the leader of the small group step closer to Allen, before he could react the older senior grab his wrists and pinned them above his head _'no please anyone save me, KANDA!' _ His inner thoughts run wild trying to find an escape from the hurtful grip he look sideways again spotting a raven colored hair before scrunching his eyes close hoping beyond hope that its Kanda. And suddenly, as if his prayers have been answered, the wind rustled before his wrists are set free, Allen's body slump against the wall weakly even though feeling protected al of a sudden he still keep his eyes close then a voice so cod that it made him shivers, said "_**Your Dead**_" recognizing the voice Allen whimper saying a weak "No Kanda, let them be" a second past that same voice said "_**Scram**_" to the seniors, who probably run away judging by the sound of feet stomping away then a swoosh of clothes is heard before someone grabs his wrists again but, opposed to the other's touch, gentle "Moy-Allen you okay?" a voice said gently coaxing him to answer "Y-yeah" Allen said before grabbing his savior's neck, hugging and burying his head against his savior's chest then crying, Allen felt strong, warm arms embrace him followed by comforting words whispers to his ear, making him cam down.

Kanda felt as Allen slowly calms down, gingerly grabbing Allen's chin he raise Allen's head, looking at the tearful silver-grey eyes, he lean forward capturing Allen's slightly quivering lips in a soft, loving kiss. Kanda pull back looking at Allen intently searching if the teen is still shaken "Are you okay now?" he ask softly "yeah, I'm okay now thanks" Allen said trying to pace a smile in his lips "do you still want to grab some lunch?" Kanda ask still holding Allen "sure" the snowy-haired boy nod, moving out of Kanda's warmth to which the older teen reply in kind by tightening his hold, earning a confuse look from Allen and a smile then bury his face in the crook of Kanda's neck, sighing in relief. After some time Kanda relinquish his hold in favor of holding the younger teen's hand "Let's get inside" Allen said smiling at Kanda who grunt in reply, the couple push open the cafeteria door and walk inside ignoring the gasp of awes around them.

**DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~DK**

Lavi, Lenalee, Lero, and Tim are waiting for Allen and Kanda as they eat and chat they were disturb by the sound of the cafeteria door opening, looking at that direction they saw Allen and Kanda walk in, holding each other's hand, the four teens wait till both of them have their tray of food before waving at them to sit at their table "hey minna, sorry were late" Allen said sheepishly "Nah it's okay" Lavi reply waving his hand dismissively

"Hey Kanda where's your siblings?" the snowy-haired look around them looking for Tyki & Rhoad.

"Right here Allen-kun~"

A voice said, giggling behind Allen who turn around and greet the two newcomers "Nice to meet you, Rhoad-san, Mykk-san" "oh Allen just Rhoad" the small girl said wrapping her arms around the boy's neck hugging him "Yeah, shounen just Tyki" Kanda growl before taking Allen "keep your hands to yourselves Rhoad" "yes sir" Rhoad mock salute to him before taking a vacant sit beside Lenalee who smile at her as a greeting "well guys this are my friends Lenalee Lee, Lavi Bookman Jr., Timcanpy Orion, and Lero Kim" the mentioned teen's either wave, smile, or dip their head in greeting ""this two are my adoptive siblings Tyki Mykk and Rhoad Kamelot" Kanda introduce with a bored tone "H everyone" Rhoad greet waving and smiling, Tyki nod hi head secretly keeping his eyes on Lavi. Everyone seems to have a fine start to each other that Allen smile the whole time completely forgetting earlier occurrence.

**DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~DK**

Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi, separated from Kanda and his siblings after lunch as well as Tim and Lero a few minutes ago "Allen and Yuu sittin on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G~" Lavi sang merrily nonstop since after lunch, teasing Allen, who is blushing madly about the quick chaste kiss he and Kanda shared before separating, "please make him stop Lenalee" Allen desperately whine to Lenalee "No can do Allen, I'm not going to stop" Lavi said continuing on singing "Oh Allen, -sigh- Lavi stop singing your embarrassing" true to Lenalee's words the students scattered out the classrooms are all looking at them weirdly. The redhead sigh for a moment stopping suddenly thinking about something then declaring "No can do Lena-lady, teasing Moyashi-chan is way fun" Allen suddenly feel like murdering the redhead at the same time having the urge t bash his head against the wall "sorry Allen-kun, I tried" Lenalee flash her friend a apologetic smile "it's okay Lenalee, at east you tried" Allen said smiling at her, Allen's eyes narrow before trying to grasp the energetic rabbit who dodge "try harder Moyashi-chan" Lavi tease laughing, "It's Allen, baka Lavi" came the automatic reply Allen huffed and puffed his cheeks, unconsciously looking so adorable, their light banter continue till they reach their class, relieve that Lavi finally shut up.

**DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~DK**

The school bell rang signaling the end of the day, as agreed or promised, Kanda fetch Allen at his last class to walk him home "so where is your friends?" Kanda ask "oh, well Lavi is today's school librarian, Lenalee have club activities and Tim and Lero have somewhere to go" they pass the gate of their campus "where's Tyki and Rhoad?" "Probably home already" Allen nod, their walk was uneventful to say the least, they were near Allen's home when Allen and Kanda got cornered by the same seniors from last time, though this time he brought reinforcement as they were added by another 6 "will you now give up your cute boy toy to us?" the leader jeered, Kanda's glare intensified as he hold Allen close to hi _'Che, Now this human is plain suicide, he was mercifully spared by my Allen, now he's dead for sure' _Kanda sadistically thought, springing into action Kanda easily knock two of the seniors out cold before punching another one in the gut, despite the situation Allen can't help but admire Kanda as he fight usually in his mind fighting is supposed to be messy but the way Kanda hit his opponent is nothing but graceful moves.

Slightly distracted by Kanda's fighting Allen didn't get to avoid the incoming advances of the senior who once again pinned Allen to the hall, the sudden force of it made Allen dizzy, trying to get his focus back his suddenly was kiss by the senior who hungrily and viciously devour Allen's lips, Allen's eyes widen in shock struggling to get away from the other's mouth, his struggle become more wild as a hand roam his body and a tongue swipe his lips; keeping his lips closed tight not wanting to let the unwanted tongue entrance. Though it was easier said than dome as he try to breath through his nose.

Kanda already finish knocking half of the group when he saw his Moyashi being kissed by that suicidal bastard, without thinking he strange the other, forcefully separating him from Allen who gasp for breath and rub his lips with the back of his gloved hand, trying to dispel the pervert's disgusting taste off his lips

"Run and never show your face to me or I'll kill you"

Kanda said his cold, unemotional tone promising swift death, the senior nodded frantically as Kanda let go of hi running pathetically for his life while his friends follow him.

**SORRY FOR THIS RELATIVELY SHORT CHAPTER AS I NEED TO DO SOMETHING WITH THE OTHER ONE I PROMISE THAT CHAPTER 4 WIL BE LONG PROMISE. AGAIN SORRY FOR THIS SHORT CHAPTER UNTI NEXT TIME BYE ^.^**

**Kanda: Pokerpair *glarng at me***

**Pokerpair: *chucking nervously* sorry? *smile sheepishly***

**Allen: will you calm down Yuu *sigh* don't worry about trivial things I'm still yours**

**Kanda: Che, I now that Moyashi**

**Pokerpair: Review anyone?**


	5. Chapter 4

**HEY MINNA SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY, SO AS I PROMISED LAST TIME I'LL TRY ON MAKING THIS CHAPTER LONGER WELL HERE GOES CHAPTER 4**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS**

**DICLAIMER: SERIOUSLY THIS IS GETTING OLD -_-**

**ENJOY! ^.^**

_Chapter 4_

Kanda calm his bloodlust down before turning to face Allenand carry him bridal style as he continue walking to Allen's house the carried boy ask him to stay for a while, agreeing to it he didn't let Allen down until they reach the said boy's room. Kanda gently lay Allen on his bed before he too join the younger on the bed embracing him "feeling okay Allen?" the raven haired ask earning a nod from Allen "Thank you for saving me Kanda" "It was nothing Moyashi, I'll always protect" Kanda said, Allen raise his head to meet exquisite cobalt, by some kind of understanding Allen kiss Kanda who reply immediately by tightening his hold around Allen's waist keeping him flush against him, Kanda lapped Allen's lip nibbling on his lower lip before it parted inviting him in to once again taste that unique sweetness of Allen's kisses, they separate a string of saliva connecting them.

"Allen I need to tell you something" Kanda said looking straight at Allen's eyes "what is it Kanda?" "I'm a Vampire, It's not a joke I've been watching you for sometime now, if I tell you that I want to mark you as my own will you let me?" Kanda ask, feeling anxious for his Moyashi's answer, Allen's head slightly tip to the side looking confuse as he process Kanda's words (unconsciously looking so delicious in Kanda's eyes) slowly Allen's soft pink lips curl up to a endearing smile as he realize the meaning of Kanda's words "You're a Vampire? Well I'm honored to have a vampire to fell for me even though I have flaws, are you still willing to mark me if you know all of this flaws? To be honest I'm scared of loving someone but you, you're different, you work you're way to my heart breaking every walls I surround it with. I'm willing to let you mark me on one condition . . . please don't leave me and break my heart" Allen said, tears threatening to cascade down pale milky cheeks and for the first time they met Kanda is seeing his Allen's weakness and vulnerability coming to a decision he said "Yes, I'm willing to love you despite your flaws and I too request that you take care of my heart" Kanda kissed Allen's forehead who close his eyes feeling the tears that slid down from precious beautiful silver-grey eyes Kanda rub then gently with his thumb and shower the infantile face with soft butterfly kisses upon reaching the porcelain neck kissing and licking and sucking it before his fangs unsheathe and bit Allen's neck drinking the sweet ambrosia, he was careful so Allen won't feel any pain only pleasure, he slowly suck earning a quiet moan from Allen continuing with his drink, Kanda suck harder and faster making Allen moan louder and writhe under Kanda, in the middle of their moment it seems like they slightly rolled over making Kanda straddle Allen, after a couple more mouthful of Allen's addicting blood, Kanda release his sweet torture licking his mark on Allen's porcelain neck. Kanda look at Allen after raising his head

"Now your mine"

The raven haired whisper smiling for the first time, Allen grace with the wonderful sight blush lightly.

"Smile for me always Kanda"

"Yuu… call me Yuu"

"Yuu" Allen whisper testing the name "Smile always just for me Yuu"

"Of course Allen, just for you" Kanda kiss Allen's forehead and hug him close "rest Allen" the snowy-haired boy smile at Kanda's gentleness before closing his eyes. Snuggling closer to his vampire, while said vampire watch as his Allen sleep with the soft, loving look in his eyes that only Allen can make him do.

**DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~**

Lavi, sitting behind the librarian desk, is reading a book suddenly said book got snatch from his fingers; looking upwards his emerald eyes widen at the sight of Tyki smiling down at him "Hey Tyki, what brings you here?" Lavi ask snatching back his book from the taller one's clutches "You" Tyki said seductively "Lavi, I'll be frank with you" Tyki started looking at Lavi seriously "um… sure" "Will you go on a date with me?" Lavi stare at Tyki in near disbelief processing Tyki's words _'okay Lavi, Tyki just ask you out… what will you do, accept or decline… come on Lavi he's waiting' _Lavi took a deep breath then answer with a soft "Sure", overjoyed by he's bunny's reply, Tyki lean over the desk and give Lavi a kiss, Lavi's eyes widen as Tyki just capture his lips in a kiss, he tentatively reply as if not sure that he's being kissed.

Tyki inwardly smirk at Lavi's shyness, snaking his hand around Lavi's neck he tangle his hand with the teen's fiery red hair, pulling Lavi's head to his deepening the kiss as he's tongue daringly swipe across Lavi's lips, Lavi toss caution to the wind as he parted his lips for Tyki's tongue, that delved in to explore his hot cavern; licking, teasing, tasting, exploring, and encouraging the other for a dance, memorizing each others' territory and marking, separating moments later, panting for breath "is that your first kiss?" Tyki ask "yeah" Lavi reply breathlessly "tomorrow, 4pm after school" Tyki said. Lavi nod blushing lightly "I'll be expecting you then, Mata ashita* my bunny" Tyki peck Lavi's lips before walking out of the library "Yeah Mata ashita Tyki" Lavi said waving at him _'did Tyki just ask me out, well no big deal; I'll just have fun tomorrow' _Lavi sigh before continuing reading his book.

**DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~**

"I'll be on my way then Lenalee" a girl with shoulder length brunette hair and brown eyes said picking her bag "sure Chomeske, thanks for your good work" the dark-green haired girl said waving at her friend "it was nothing Lenalee, see you tomorrow, don't overwork yourself" Chomeske reprimand her "Yes I promise I won't, take care" Lenalee smile warmly "you too take care" Chomeske wave goodbye before exiting the room. Lenalee did a final check of the room before she pick up her bag and is about to walk out but Rhoad bock her way "oh hey Rhoad, what are you still doing here?" she ask "nothing but since your not home yet, want to go home together?" Rhoad ask expectantly "sure" Lenalee smile, Rhoad cheered and run to hug the Lenalee who giggle at the girl's antics "well let's go home" Rhoad pull Lenalee out of the room and soon both girls are having fun conversing as they walk home, clearly enjoying each others' fun company.

"Well I'll be waking this way Rhoad, see you tomorrow" Lenalee said pointing to the left path "Kay Lenalee, bye" Rhoad reply smiling yet slightly sad at their separation "bye Rhoad" Lenalee wave at her before walking to her home, Rhoad smile at Lenalee's retreating back, before she gracefully jump on one of the roof and running home still smiling _'today was fun, I wish everyday Lenalee and I can be together' _she thought.

**DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~**

Allen eyes slowly flutter, feeling a warm body beside him, he snuggle more that warmth "Konbanwa Yuu" he whisper looking up to face his lover's cobalt eyes. Allen sits up still looking at Kanda he smile somewhat sadly "Are you ready to know about my flaws?" he asks quietly "I'm always ready Allen" Allen raise his gloved left hand, hugging the limb to his chest before taking off the glove, he close his eyes not wanting to see the disgust that will surely be in Kanda's gorgeous dark sapphire eyes.

Kanda watch as his Moyashi striped of his left glove, scowling as Allen close his eyes, he look at Allen's blacken arm also reaching to touch it feeling as Allen slightly flinch from his touch. He was surprise to feel smoothness and softness "What happened? And look at me Moyashi" Allen fearfully look at Kanda "it was a birth defect, my biological parents abandoned me because of this, that's when Mana pick me up; he's the only man I ever see as a Father, I was happy because of him until he died because of some drunken driver hitting him, the doctors try to save him but he lost a lot of blood. . . at first I thought that I was truly cursed people know and called me that when I was a child bit I got . . . you can say used to it when I learn to build barriers around my heart and since Mana my father is a performer I also learn how to wear mask, a smiling mask to deceive everyone. Only to those I really love that I can't wear my mask and can smile genuinely. My arm isn't always like this; when I was still a kid my arm was rough and red you can even see the in it. It changes when I . . . when I accept a duty" Allen didn't know when his tears fell but now that Kanda is here to wipe them away he doesn't care as long as this vampire is here with him "what duty?" "You're probably wondering why I believe you right away of being a vampire right? Well its because I'm a protector or pillar as some calls them" Allen look at Kanda as the dark sapphire eyes widen slightly "you know the Legend of the 5 pillars right? Well it so happens that me, Lenalee, Lavi, Tim & Lero are those 5 pillars, we were given powers since birth, Lenalee can fly, kick and kill using her dark boots, Lavi can control any elements, Tim can summon different creatures and Lero have the ability to kill someone instantly with his voice and I can activate the power of Crown Clown"

"That's a heavy duty Moyashi" Kanda pull the putting teen to him, Allen taken by surprise, yelp at the sudden pull earning an amuse chuckle from Kanda "now that were not hiding anything anymore, my siblings Rhoad & Tyki are vampires as well as our family, don't worry we don't kill mortals except I will harm anyone who hurts you. You're too cute for your own good" Kanda's tone held his possessiveness for Allen who giggles "of course I understand, so . . . do I have to call you Yuu even out in public?"

"You think"

Came the sarcastic reply, Allen pout at Kanda who once again pull Allen and crash their lips together "one reminder Allen" Kanda murmur against Allen's lips "hmm…" "always remember that your mine and no one else" Allen open his mouth to reply which Kanda took as an invitation to enter, making Allen moan as he and Kanda change angle to deepen their kiss moving from those delicious lips Kanda move down to Allen's neck living his mark there for everyone to see and know who he belongs to.

"Love you Allen"

"Love you too Yuu"

**DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~**

Tim and Lero pant as they continue to fight the Akumas, having been sensed by Tim's followers earlier this afternoon "Tim how many still are there?" Lero pant as he ask his lover "30 more and were done Lero" the blond reply killing 5 Akuma in one shot, several minutes after, both teen are bend over hand on their knees as they catch their breath "Hah . . . that was tiresome" Lero pant trying his vocals which is raspy from shouting "don't talk Lero, your voice is overused" Tim remind suddenly puling Lero to him "let's go home" Tim add kissing Lero's forehead, Lero nod gently pushing Tim away taking hold of his hand.

"Our little adventure took the entire afternoon"

Tim noted then he suddenly carries Lero bridal style before running to their home, grinning like a cat, eyes sparkling mischievously. Finally arriving home they spotted Allen and Kanda by the door, sharing a deep passionate kiss both teens look at each other grinning before turning to look at the kissing couple as the two separate with Allen blushing

"Bye Yuu take care"

"Che, of course Moyashi"

Kanda reply then walk the other direction, Allen waving at his retreating back.

"You two are so cute" Tim and Lero said in unison as they let their presence be known, Allen blush "hey you two, did you guys finish the Akumas?" Allen asks tone serious "yeah Allen and it was tiresome" Tim said "well get inside you two and rest there still school tomorrow Allen open the door wider side stepping to allow their entrance "yes, yes Mom" Tim reply "just rest Tim" Allen said, tempt to hit Tim's head "don't annoy me, good night Tim, Lero" he add walking to the back part of the house "where are you going Allen?" Lero ask quietly "I'm going to train for a while" Ale said already out of site as he turn to a corner "come Lero, let's retire for the night" Tim and Lero walk to their shared bedroom, instantly flopping on the bed exhausted to do anything than cuddle to each other falling fast asleep cause by fatigue.

**WELL THERE YOU GO EVERYONE, HOW WAS IT? GOOD? BAD? WELL REVIEW. **

**Kanda: so what's you pathetic excuse for updating late.**

**Pokerpair: that's so mean of you Kanda, well since that its officially summer and no evil school, I might be able to update weekly now Congratulations to all the graduates ^.^**

**Allen: Hi Pokerpair**

**Pokerpair: ALLEN *tackle-hug Allen* I miss you**

**Allen: there, there we miss you too**

**Lavi: Yo Pokerpair welcome back**

**Pokerpair: thanks Lavi, so Review anyone?**


	6. Chapter 5

**HELLO AGAIN EVERYONE, WELL I WILL BE UPDATING EARLY BECAUSE OF AN COSPLAY EVENT THAT'S ABOUT TO TAKE PLACE THIS SATURDAY SO I HAVE TO POST THIS UP NOW. ENOUGH OF THAT!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN –MAN **

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS WITHOUT IT I CAN'T CONTINUE THIS CHAPTER. WELL ENJOY CHAPTER 5**

_Chapter 5_

Allen groggily sit after awakening earlier that expected, stretching and yawning he check his digital clock, squinting his eyes he re-read the bright numbers: 5:30, he slowly make his bed and walk to the bathroom for his daily routines. Quietly walking downstairs to the kitchen, there he meets Lavi who is having a bowl of cereal

"Ohayo Lavi"

"Ohayo Allen, you're early"

Allen get himself a bow as well replying "yeah, so? What's the problem?" Lavi look at him, confuse Allen take a swig of his milk "you're spacing out, it's easy to tell, come on spit it out" "you're good Allen *sigh* Tyki ask me out" Allen pause in his action, looking at Lavi with wide eyes

"And I said yes"

"Well that's good right? And besides I know that you like him too and don't deny it"

Lavi choke on the milk his drinking _'how did Allen know' _"I notice Lavi" "sorry underestimated you sprout" Lavi laugh nervously as Allen glare at him "its Allen Baka Usagi"

"You're spending too much time with Yuu-chan, Allen" Lavi pout

"Uruse" Allen mumbles "so what are you nervous about?"

"This is the first we'll be together alone and on a date"

"Don't worry too much, I'll be fun Lavi"

"How do you know Allen?"

"I have experience, I'm sure Tyki will surprise you he's not Kanda's sibling for nothing" Allen smile reassuringly "okay I trust you Allen" Allen giggle at the fact of a nervous Lavi. Looking at the kitchen wall, he glance at the clock "Lenalee and the others will be here soon" Allen said and as if in cue Lenalee's voice greet them "Good Morning Lavi, Allen you two are up early" the pretty twin-tailed girl emerge from the living room "hey Lenalee" both boys greet

"Hey Lenalady tomorrows Saturday right?" Lavi ask rhetorically "well then let's go out" he suggested his infamous hyper activeness resurfacing, Lenalee look at Allen who shrug his shoulders and stated "sure why not" making Lavi beam at him "since Allen agreed, sure where to?" "To the beach, let's go swimming!" Lavi said his broad smile never leaving his face "we can use Allen's villa" he add remembering their last adventure to the beach "it's not mine Lavi, uncle Neah owns it" "what's the difference your both Walker so everyone in of course Tim and Lero are coming" Lavi's singular emerald eye from Lenalee to Allen squirming in his sit from anticipation "we agree with Lavi" two different voice said in unison as their owner enter the kitchen "Ohayo minna" the new arrivals greet "ohayo Tim, Lero" the three said "so now that's everyone is here and we al agreed we will go swimming" Lavi pump his fist into air "here's the plan everyone pack later tonight, Lenalee and Allen are in charge of our food and leave the transportation to me" Lavi look around him for any rejection which came none "okay its settled then, we'll depart at 7 in the morning tomorrow, now its almost time for school, I'll leave you guys for a minute then we'll go to school" Lavi excused himself and walk out of the room "well looks like our weekend won't be boring" Allen comments before resuming eating his cereal the others shrug returning to their work

**DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~**

Kanda stop training after the sun has fully rise, taking off his blind fold sheath Mugen and pick up his forgotten shirt then walk back to the mansion to tae a refreshing and needed bath, emerging from the bathroom Kanda put on the customary uniform of the school that consist of: black trouser pants white button up shirt, black blazer with the school's logo adorning at the left side and black shoes that reaches up to his shin. After binding his hair into its usual high ponytail, the raven haired vampire exit his room and walk down stairs to the mansion's front door waiting for his siblings, seconds after Tyki and Rhoad walk to him and the 3 open the door and slid inside the black car waiting for them, the car stop in front of the school gate, the 3 vampires step out of the automobile before it drives away, "Lavi get back here so I can strangle you!" a familiar voice said, Kanda knowing full well who it belongs to look to his left waiting for that angel to appear, as calculated the familiar snowy white hair appear as Allen chase after the suicidal bunny

"No can do Moyashi-chan"

"It's Allen, Baka Lavi"

Allen sped up to catch Lavi after successful catch Allen glare at Lavi but was interrupted as Kanda step beside him and suddenly hug him surprising Allen who smile despite the sudden embrace turning to face Kanda

"Ohayo Yuu" Allen said placing a chaste kiss on Kanda's cheek

"Che, you're quite energetic today" Kanda noted

"Of course I am. I and the others are going swimming tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?"

"Un, hey why don't you three come with us?"

"Sure why not"

"Come where Allen" Rhoad ask

"To the beach tomorrow" Lenalee answered her "Ohayo Rhoad, Tyki, and Kanda"

"Ohayo Lenalee" Rhoad squeal before running to embrace Lenalee "So are you three coming?" Lavi ask "You know what they say the more the merrier" the redhead add "Yes were coming dear bunny" Tyki said smirking at Lavi who blush "well the bells about to rang so I'll be on my way then can't afford to be late, bye minna" said Allen checking his wrist watch "bye Allen" Lenalee and the others said except Kanda who walk after his lover

"Walking me the class again Yuu?"

"Che, of course Moyashi"

Allen pout at the hated nickname making Kanda smirk "its Allen Baka Yuu" Kanda snorted at Allen's remark "So what time we'll depart tomorrow?" "7 in the morning" "okay we'll be there, here's your class don't get lost for your second period Allen" Kanda kiss Allen's lips before walking away, Allen blush as he walk to his class, silently sitting "Baka Yuu" Allen softly mumble smiling.

**DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~**

Lave and Tyki also separate from the group, minutes after Kanda and Allen "So my dear bunny ready for tonight?" Tyki said looking at Lavi "yeah" Lavi said feeling proud that he didn't stutter "well there's your class my dear, see you at lunch" Tyki smirk as he bent down and lightly brush his lips against Lavi's before gracefully walking away, leaving a blushing Lavi who stutter indignantly before walking to his class, calming his blush down a he sit down.

**DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~**

Lenalee and Rhoad, having the same class, decided to walk together eagerly chatting away "so why the sudden trip to the beach Lena-chan?"

"I don't know Lavi suggested it, so since Allen agreed I don't have any problem with it"

"How many days we'll be staying there?"

"2 days and 1 night since we still have school on Monday"

"Heads up Lena-chan teacher's here" Rhoad said facing forward as Lenalee look at the front where their teacher is putting down his bag and is about to start class.

**DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~**

Lero and Tim **(A/N: I feel like I'm neglecting this two) **continue their way after being left by the others "is it safe for Kanda and the others to be with us tomorrow?" Lero ask worriedly being the pillar – well one of – he already suspects what creature he is and his siblings "I'm sure its safe, Kanda and the others aren't dangerous, their discipline kind of vampire" Tim reassured "Do you think Allen knows about Kanda's being?" "Judging by their closeness and to mention Allen calling Kanda by his first name, I'll say he knows about it and already mark by him" Tim said remembering the closeness of the two earlier "yes you got a point but still, I'm just making sure" "Aw, my Lero is being overprotective" Tim cooed poking Lero's blushing cheeks "U-uruse" Lero mumble pouting slightly, the two sit down as the school bell rang once again to start the class.

**DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~**

"The Guardians are close, what should we do? If we suddenly attack people they will notice and even though we just bend in we still get notice" a creature said; the creature have three ugly faces, each with different grotesque expression fit together line around a pumpkin head with the body of a small child clothed with baggy like clothes (**A/N: the Akuma from the rewinding town episode**) "tsk, who cares about those guardian we'll just kill people before those retched guardians came" a humanoid kind of creature with long flowing hair (**A/N: level 3 Akuma**) soon the horde of creatures came out of their hiding place and rain havoc at the city, killing innocent people.

**DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~**

Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Lero and Tim stand up from their sit and hastily excused themselves from class meeting at the school front hallway "akuma's up north we need to hurry" Allen said panic clear in his melodious voice as he's left eye turn to black his pupil become a red color as a kind of monocle materialize in front of his left eye as a smaller one encircle the larger, the others nod as their power activates; Lenalee's simple looking crystal red anklets glow and started to grow and form a beautiful bloody red high-heeled boots, Lenalee quickly kick from the ground and gracefully leap upwards and fly to the akuma's general direction knowing full well she's the fastest of the group.

Tim called forth a wolf that have silver fur and ride it with Lero following after Lenalee, Lavi's hammer materialize and grow bigger after each word from Lavi "Big hammer, little hammer, grow, grow, grow, Extend" the now bigger hammer extend following close behind, Allen activate Crown Clown immediately being engulf by a white jester like coat with a silver mask designed with intricate simple shapes, he's left hand turn into sharp claws immediately following after his comrades.

**DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~**

Kanda Rhoad and Tyki frown as they felt the akumas' presence nearby, Kanda's frown deepen more as he recalled Allen's words about creatures killing humans, h also felt the surge of power that Allen release after activating Crown Clown, because of their bond, he knows that Allen's really strong but still human, mortal in other words still can be harm with that thought in mind Kanda soon started feeling anxious and worried for Allen. Rhoad and Tyki try their best to settle the feeling that Kanda is having knowing full well it's because of Allen "Kanda, calm down shounen's fine" Tyki said, Rhoad nodding eagerly, fully supporting Tyki "How can I Tyki? I can't lose him" _to anyone _Kanda added to himself glaring at the window "screw this" Kanda hissed as he suddenly stand up surprising their teacher who is discussing "is something wrong Mr. Kanda?" _hell yeah_ "yes sensei I need to go" Kanda stormed out of the ignoring his teacher's voice as he made a dash towards Allen and where he felt the akuma's, swearing to every deity he know that he will kill anyone who harm his Moyashi _'Moyashi wait for me'_ he thought already feeling Allen' presence and smelling that intoxicating blood of his Moyashi, turning a sharp left he was speechless at the sight that greeted him

**DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~**

Allen and the others quickly protected the remaining alive humans from akuma's, the moment they arrive, "Lenalee take the air, Lavi west, Tim east, Lero up north, I'll handle it here" Allen said blocking the other Akuma's before they attack his friends "GO!" he add, the others nod before separating, Allen block the akuma's as they try attacking Lenalee via Crown Belt "Cross Grave" Allen said swiping his sword across an Akuma "You're dead" the humanoid creature said stealthily moving behind Allen to attack the unaware teen still busy with the akuma's in front of him.

Kanda stare ahead of him, watching as his Allen kill with grace, noticing a slouching figure slowly and quietly approaching the unaware teen, Kanda's eyes narrowed dangerously _'nobody touch my Allen'_ he thought unsheathing Mugen and gaining speed to stop the incoming blow to Allen. Raising Mugen he deflects the ball of energy sending it back to the creature "Yuu…?" "Watch it Moyashi" Kanda look at Allen sending the message with his eyes that he was worried, the snowy haired boy send a apologetic smile his way "sorry Yuu" "Che, let's finish this" running his index and middle finger upward of Mugen a bright blue light follow his track, then suddenly swiping the air in front of him, summoning some hellish looking insects that attack the akuma's Allen watch awestruck as Kanda's singe attack swiftly killed akuma's "Stop gawking Moyashi" Kanda hissed glaring daggers at the surrounding Akumas obviously leering at his Allen

'_This Akumas are more than dead, nobody and I mean nobody leer at __my__ Moyashi'_

Allen shake his head sideways, concentrating on the Akumas in front of him, putting his mask in place expanding Crown Belt killing 5 Akumas in one shot. Kanda summon his Hell's Insects killing the Akumas on his side after several exhausting minutes, the field is clear off Akuma "thanks for the help Yuu" Kanda tsk, then suddenly pull Allen, embracing the petit boy "be careful Allen" Allen's eyes widen before he slowly nod, a sweet smile painted on his lips

**DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~**

As the two lovers embrace each other a man with crimson red eyes watch them from a the distance, his fingers twitching as if wanting to strangle someone muttering profanities "that boy is my prey" the man smirk then giving one at glance at the angelic boy he fled from his hiding spot not wanting to risk being seen or felt by the raven haired brethren.

**DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~**

Kanda's head suddenly turn to his left slightly similar to being slap, his cobalt eyes narrowing dangerously having felt a vampire nearby his hold on the lithe body of his lover tightening possessive _'if somebody harm my mate, someone is going to be killed in cold blood' _he thought returning hi gaze to Allen's adorable face "Let's go home" Kanda said moving to carry Allen bridal-style "wait! I have to help Lenalee and the others Yuu" Allen protest squirming to stand on his feet prompting Kanda to tighten his hold "No need Allen-kun" a voice to their left said, turning to look at the voice's direction they were surprise to see Lenalee and the others there standing smiling and snickering at them "let's go home minna" Lero said smiling at Timcanpy, receiving nods from everyone. Kanda turn around and started to walk away with Allen in his arms, as they trudge back home Allen was lulled to sleep by Kanda's even steps and breathing.

'_Those two are so cute!'_ were every ones thoughts as they watch their friend being carried away by his lover "well let's start as well minna" Lenalee said walking home, her heels making click-clack sound as she took every step "you guys go ahead" Lavi staying on his spot "where are you going Lavi?" Lero ask "I'll just take a short stroll" the redhead said "okay Lavi return soon" Lenalee said hugging Lavi, Lero did the same while Tim pat his shoulders "Thanks guys, see ya!" the redhead rabbit wave at them before walking away the other continue on their way home, never noticing their redhead friend being kissed by someone.

**DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~**

Lavi slowly walk away from his friends planning on going back to school since Tyki said after school he think maybe Tyki is still at school waiting for him he was proven wrong as someone slam him gently to the wall and capture his lips "you're late" the stranger said after releasing Lavi's lips the daze Lavi recognizing the smooth rich voice smile "sorry for the wait" Tyki smirk before swooping low, sweeping Lavi off his feet "Whoa!" he exclaimed making the dark man chuckle "hang tight my Love" Tyki whispers before jumping up on the roof. Lavi stare in amazement at Tyki who look at the redhead's questioning emerald green eye "I'll tell you later" Lavi nodded turning to look at their scenery as Tyki jump from roof to roof.

**DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~**

"Ne, Yuu where are we?" Allen cutely asks as he looks around the lively forest that Kanda is walking through, "my house" the raven head said as the forest came to an end. Allen stare in shock at the large mansion, Kanda look at Allen smirking at how awestruck the teen is "welcome to Noah Mansion Allen" Kanda said opening wide the double doors (he manage well despite the fact that he's still carrying Allen) "Welcome home, Master Kanda" the maids greet, Kanda ignore them as he continue on ascending the stairs.

**DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~**

Lavi and Tyki chatted animatedly as they sit peacefully at a cozy café drinking coffee and cappuccino "so you're a vampire?" Tyki nod "well since you came clean to me, I'm a Guardian" Lavi said smiling softly "You're one of the pillars?" Tyki stare at Lavi as he nod "so is Allen and the others, we protect the world from harm" "can I help in someway for your duty my Love" Tyki said caressing Lavi's cheeks _'yeah be there when I need you' _Lavi thought, Tyki smirk knowing full well what he can do for his bunny "Don't worry Lavi, I'll be there when you need me" Tyki flash a handsome smile, Lavi bush "wha… T-thanks Tyki" the redhead stutters "anything for my Lavi" Lavi lean on Tyki's shoulder, smiling contently Tyki just gaze softly at him, smiling softy.

**DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~**

The crimson eyed man swiftly return to his master's side reporting everything he saw "so that Kanda Yuu is his mate" the elder vampire said "Yes Master"

"Oh and Blaze kindly invite dear Allen Walker to our humble abode"

"Yes Master Apocryphos"

Blaze bow low to his master, smirking sadistically as image after image of well organize plan pay in his mind "Thank you Blaze, I will be expecting him" Apocryphos quietly said a threat obviously lingering, "I won't fail you master" "very well then you may go" Apocryphos dismissively wave a hand, bowing low one last time Blaze walk out of the room the smirk still playing in his lips _'now its time for my other job'_ he thought.

**DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~**

Kanda kick the door to his room open and step inside the luxurious room, Allen look around, eyes sparkling "You're room's huge" the silverette comment, gently depositing Allen on his king-size bed, somebody knock on his door before it swung open and a man with deep black hair, crimson red eyes and a slanted scar on his cheek emerge "Master Kanda, Earl-sama summon you" "wait here Moyashi I'll return shortly" Kanda said to Allen, kissing his cheeks he follow the man out, Allen smile at Kanda unaware of the extra attention he receive. The man softly closes the door behind him escorting Kanda to the Earl's study room "you can leave" the man bow to Kanda before walking away.

Kanda stare at the man, eyes narrowed feeling a slight unease coming from the man "Che" the vampire continue his way to he patriarch's room.

**DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~**

Allen slowly get off Kanda's bed, exploring the vampire's room, the said room is bare of personal belongings like pictures, but one thing caught Allen's eyes; the beautiful Lotus in full bloom incase inside an hour glass. Allen stare at the beautiful flower, he slowly raise a hand to touch the glass surface when the door is once again open, the teen turn around to look at the person who entered Kanda's room "oh, um hello Mr.…" "I'm Blaze, Walker-san" "Hello Blaze-san, it's a pleasure to meet you" Allen said extending his hand "No the pleasure is all mine Walker-san" Blaze shake hands with Allen "just Allen, Blaze-san" the teen smile at him.

"Would like a tour around the mansion Allen-san?"

"Yes Blaze-san, but I have to tell Yuu"

"Don't worry Allen-san; it was Kanda-sama that suggested it" Blaze smirk inwardly

"Sure Blaze-san"

"Right this way Allen-san"

Blaze said opening the door for the teen "Thank you" Allen smile before walking out, Blaze silently close the door and lead the Allen, smirking sadistically.

**DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~**

"You called for me Earl" Kanda said opening the door hallway "Kanda? No I didn't summon you child" Kanda stare at the Earl "you didn't? But a servant said th-" Kanda's eyes widen a fraction _'ALLEN!' _he thought before dashing out of the Earl's room to his own, seconds later he bang the door open "Allen" he called, not receiving a reply Kanda close his eyes trying to look for Allen through their bond.

**DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~DK~**

"Wow this mansion is very decorative Blaze-san" Allen said looking at all the portraits, chandeliers, etc "Earl-sama is very watchful for these things" Blaze reply "Now for our last destination, shall we proceed to the wine cellar?" both walk downstairs. Allen stop mid-step as he felt something, he look behind him confuse about what he felt "Allen-san?" "Sorry Blaze-san, let's continue" Allen continue waking, occasionally looking behind him _'Yuu?' _the teen inwardly ask _'Allen!' _Kanda's deep voice resound in his head _'where are you right now?' _

'_Heading to the wine cellar why?' _Allen replies telepathically

'_Who are you with?' _

'_Blaze-san' _

'_Wait for me there, don't move'_

"Blaze-san can we stop for a minute?" Allen ask timidly "okay Allen-san" Allen smile gratefully at him before looking behind him waiting for his vampire lover.

_Kanda make haste, to reach Allen before something happens to him 'just wait for me Moyashi'_

Blaze frown at Allen, knowing full well that the teen is waiting for his lover _'I have to move now' _Blaze move quickly restraining Allen's movements and suppressing any sound he make. Allen obviously tense as Blaze suddenly attacks him _'YUU!' _he inwardly said "Crown Clown" he saidthe familiar warmth of Crown engulf him "Crown Belt" white cloth-like material bind Blaze's movements, second later strong, protective arms engulf him as a katana suddenly appear pointing at Blaze "You can release him now Moyashi" Allen deactivate Crown Clown, relaxing to his lover's protective embrace "what do you need with Allen?" Kanda ask calmly, Blaze smirk eyes never leaving Allen's petit form

"I'm just here to retrieve the Heart"

**WOW THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET ^^' WELL GOOD? BAD? PLEASE REVIEW ^.^**

**Pokerpair: *sigh* my fingers are killing me **

**Kanda: then die already**

**Pokerpair: *glare at Kanda* don't intimidate me or I'll take Allen away from you**

**Kanda: you wouldn't dare *glare's back***

**Pokerpair: you wanna try me?**

**Kanda: fine, review so this useless imbecile can update!**


	7. Author's Note

**A/N: sorry guys but this isn't a an update you al know that is deleting stories that are too M rated despite the warnings so many authors are backing up their story since I don't write M rated stories I don't really have problems but other M rated stories that are so amazing and awesome are being deleted. We can stop this by signing this petition:**

www. change petitions /fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

**I really hope we can stop this deleting thing so we can still enjoy and have fun with the stories.**


End file.
